Recent developments in zeolite catalysts and hydrocarbon conversion processes have created interest in utilizing olefinic feedstocks, for producing C.sub.5.sup.+ gasoline, diesel fuel, etc. In addition to the basic work derived from ZSM-5 type zeolite catalysts, a number of discoveries have contributed to the development of a new industrial process, known as Mobil Olefins to Gasoline/Distillate ("MOGD"). This process has significance as a safe, environmentally acceptable technique for utilizing feedstocks that contain lower olefins, especially C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenes. This process may supplant conventional alkylation units. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,978 and 4,021,502, Plank, Rosinski and Givens disclose conversion of C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 olefins, alone or in admixture with paraffinic components, into higher hydrocarbons over crystalline zeolites having controlled acidity. Garwood et al have also contributed improved processing techniques to the MOGD system, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,062, 4,211,640 and 4,227,992. The above-identified disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
Conversion of lower olefins, especially propene and butenes, over HZSM-5 is effective at moderately elevated temperatures and pressures. The conversion products are sought as liquid fuels, especially the C.sub.5.sup.+ aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons. Olefinic gasoline can be produced in good yield by the MOGD process and may be recovered as a product or recycled to the reactor system for further conversion to distillate-range products. Distillate mode operation can be employed to maximize production of C.sub.10.sup.+ aliphatics by reacting the lower olefins at high pressure and moderate temperature. Operating details for typical MOGD units are disclosed in copending U.S. patent applications Ser No. 488,834, filed Apr. 26, 1983 (Owen et al) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,779 and Ser. No. 481,705, filed Apr. 4, 1983 (Tabak) now U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,185, incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to their use as shape selective oligomerization catalysts, the medium pore ZSM-5 type catalysts are useful for converting methanol and other lower aliphatic alcohols and/or corresponding ethers to olefins. Particular interest has been directed to a catalytic process for converting low cost methanol to valuable hydrocarbons rich in ethene and C.sub.3.sup.+ alkenes. Various processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,107 (Butter et al), 3,928,483 (Chang et al), 4,025,571 (Lago), and in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 388,768, filed June 15, 1982 (Yurchak et al) and now abandoned. Significance of the methanol-to-olefins ("MTO") type processes, especially for producing ethene, is discusssed in Hydrocarbon Processing, November 1982, pp. 117-120. It is generally known that the MTO process can be optimized to produce a major fraction of C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 olefins.